Electrical plugs have been formed in a wide variety of configurations and the present invention is an improvement on the type shown, for example, in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,206, 4,169,640, 4,173,383, 4,174,874 and 4,178,056. Such a plug has a top cap through which an electrical cord or cable extends and which is threaded on to the top or rear of the plug body to hold the plug elements together. While this type of construction has many advantages it has been found that the cap may become unscrewed in use of the plug and that the cord clamping elements may be difficult to align in plug assembly.
The present invention provides an improved electrical plug having releasable cap locking means and a readily inserted cord gripping means.